


God chose a new Lantern

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Christianity, F/M, Feminism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: This is if God was mentioned in DC comics as the source of power so this is if DC had Christianity. This about a young girl that God chose to become a green lantern. PS if you don't believe in God you probably won't like this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm the author and I just wanted to say that Christian hate is not acceptable and I hope you enjoy

I don’t own anything I just own My OC and this is based on young justice universe and I don’t know much about the green lanterns so I’m having some of the green lantern movies that sucked also this is based on if DC worshiped God and had him be the source of power and there is a bit of feminism  
I would love if you liked and commented, I’m pretty new at writing

God created the earth but also created the other living planets.God saw that the Devil was sending Demons on those planets after Jesus had died for all of his people including the other planets and resurrected. God had created the lanterns and other superheroes to stop the demons and to help protect his people.

Almost all the green lanterns were on mogo(The green lanterns planet basically) and they were in a serious situation, Ferenc Aldebaran was back. Sodam yat, one of their best green lantern’s has had his ship lose control from damage after a battle.They have no idea who will be positioned to get the newest power ring, even Hal Jordan was a bit nervous, Who would God choose to be the prophets green lantern.  
Amanda Farwell was just trying to get through another day of school and life. All she wanted to do was go home and hug her dogs after being alone for so long. She was just a girl that respected other’s belief but others didn’t accept hers.  
She was a strong hearted Christian that tried to do everything God said to in the Bible. She was normally upfront about what she believed and didn’t want to hurt others like those people who hate the police because one police guy shot someone.  
She had no care in the world that others didn’t have the same belief as her heck she was glad others didn’t because it would be boring.She never wanted to harm anyone unless they meant to hurt others and felt that no one deserves to be cussed at. She didn’t have many friends hardly any, she was bullied quite a bit for saying what she thought a lot but that didn't stop her, She sat alone at lunch and no one ever bothered to sit next to her.  
She had one best friend and a few online friends she talks(texts) to. She had four older siblings. Tom was the oldest, Tiffany was the second, Asher was the third, Milo was the fourth and Amanda was the youngest, the fifth.  
Her brother tom and she don’t know each other much since he left for college when he was 18 and she was like 6 but she still loved him with all her heart.Her sister Tiffany and her love each other more than anything but Amanda had to admit that she is jealous of her.Tiffany is the perfect daughter, she was cheer captain, class president, she was popular, hard-working, and is now a perfect wife and mother now.  
Her brother Asher was the troubled kid but he ended up good.He caused her parents to fight with each other a bit more than they usually do, they fought over what was good for his well being. Asher did some drugs and got into some pretty bad stuff but after all the trouble he ended up signing up for the army.She loved Asher and she knew him better than she knew her brother tom.  
Milo was a teddy bear and the closest sibling to her that she knows. They both had a lot in common. Milo moved out recently and Amanda did miss him a lot but she wasn’t going to miss the smell of his room. All her siblings were out of the house living their own lives and were all Christians like her.  
Her Dad was very passionate about things he loved and could ramble for hours over science but he did have quite the temper when he was frustrated. He never hurt her but his temper was annoying, he would put a fake laugh but it was easy to see it was fake.Her dad was also a Christian.  
Her mom was a loving and caring and patient Christian woman who was very hard working and loved being a mother so much that she started a home daycare and she watched a few kids, one of the most challenging kids was an autistic child that was 3 and he was nonverbal which means he can’t speak.  
His name was Timmy and he was the reason Amanda wanted autism to be in movies more often and to be talked about more often since gays and trans act like they have had the worst life while Timmy may never be able to speak,yes she did believe that gays and trans deserve respect and have no right to be bullied but if you try to take others rights away just because they think that gay marriage is wrong then they will end up with no rights at all.  
To be honest, Amanda has been told that she is a lot like her mom. Amanda was loving, caring, dorky, passionate over what she loves which is reading, and brave and shy when it comes to new people.  
Amanda had blonde hair, wasn’t that tall, she was 16 and wasn’t that good at science or any math and loved going on walks she wasn’t that big a fan of running which her parents bothered her about.

Sodam yat had his green lantern suit on, he had black hair that was shaved on left and right but not on top and his ship.Sodam Yat was on his ship heading towards earth. He had no control of his ship since something broke during the battle with Ferenc Aldebaran and Hal Jordan was on morgo so he was alone, he prayed that God would save him but he had a feeling that heaven wasn’t that far from him now.  
If he lands on earth at the speed he was going there was no way he wouldn't make it out alive. He was about to hit earth so he sent one last message to his lantern brothers and sisters “my family, there is a big chance I will not make out this so I will ask God to have my ring to find a new lantern and hopefully I will have enough life in me to tell him or her what to do,Hal Jordan I am going to hit earth there is no time for you to save me before I die,You Hal Jordan you will need to teach the new lantern, God has always had the ring pick who is best to join the lanterns with his power.goodbye my friends I pray that God will have others tell my story*crash*”.  
As sodium yat hit earth, he landed in Lake Michigan in the water.He got his ring off and told it “God I beg of you to find someone who will use this ring you gave them for good”.The ring flew to go do what sodium Yat told it to do.  
This happened at night so if you saw it, it would seem like a green shooting star(yeah the ring was going pretty fast, and yes the justice league did see the ship crash but they covered it up saying it was an asteroid)

Amanda was wearing a t-shirt and long jeans with her hair in a ponytail.Amanda was in geometry trying to understand it which she hardly ever did when someone hit her in the back of her with a piece of paper crushed into a ball. Amanda picked up the paper and read it. It said “You dumb blonde just go away, no one want’s a loser that can’t even answer a simple math problem but acts like she is so smart”  
While she was reading the note it was easy to hear whispering laughs of students.Amanda just ignored it and got up and threw it away.She knew that she would graduate from the nightmare of a school and go to the city and become an author.While those boys would be getting drunk in their homeless junkyard, alone.  
All she had to do was survive one this class and she would be able to leave and go home to read while hugging her dog princess.When the bell rang she got her stuff and left.She didn’t have homework since she was able to finish all of it since she had a lot of alone time to do it in school.She knew God's promise would full fill.I will curse those who curse you and bless those who bless you God told Abraham.  
To be honest she wasn’t a fan of Abraham or the most famous prophet’s like David.She felt horrible for Hagar and Bathsheba in the bible. Both had no choice like Esther to have to sleep with men. She wouldn’t be able to say that either, Hagar, and Bathsheba weren’t raped by Abraham, David, and the king in Esther's time but she couldn’t say they were. It’s not that she hated Abraham or David oh no she was amazed how God used them. It was more like when you like a character but they aren’t your favorite.  
Her favorite was Elijah, he was loyal yet had his doubts like everyone has at some point, it never mentioned in the bible if he had a wife or wives, he was harsh but he helped a lot of people too.She also Loved how God had Jesus treat women,he never had them treated like nothing,he treated them with love and respect. 

She was home alone, her parents were going out to dinner at a restaurant since it was Friday night. Amanda changed her clothes, she wore a green crop top and long jeans with her hair in a french braid.She was eating ordered pizza that she ordered while her dog princess was sitting on the couch next to her and her dog Oreo was sitting on the rug next to her. The living room was painted light yellow and the two Batman were brown and leather.  
Princess was a great dog that was old, she had been part of the family since Amanda was 3, Princess was so patient that a few daycare kids have slept on her and she just laid there until they woke up. Princess was a brindle boxer.  
Her other dog Oreo was a brat that only loved Amanda’s mom when her mom was around Oreo but she did love Oreo even if she, showed affection to her mom.Oreo was a morkie and was 3 years old.  
Amanda was reading a good fanfic in the middle of the night around 11:30 when her dog Oreo was bothering her about going outside so she got up from the couch “Princess don’t move I'll be right back” Amanda said not wanting her old dog to get up and follow her to see if she is heading for food.

When Amanda let Oreo out she saw something, ‘it is an asteroid’ Amanda thought as she got out her phone to see if there was any report of an asteroid shower, and there was a news thing saying there was a small-sized asteroid heading towards earth. Amanda shrugged and went back inside.  
She was back to petting her her dog when she felt something go into her back, like a breeze(it was the ring).Amanda ignored it, she heard her dog Oreo wanted to come inside so Amanda went to let her dog in. When she let her dog in she became a green ball and flew, Amanda screamed in confusion.  
She ended up at Lake Michigan. She looked around confused “How the heck did I end up here” Amanda screamed.Amanda gasped when she saw the alien ship, She ran to the ship to help, she went to help and see if anyone was on the ship.  
Other’s would run away but Amanda was too curious of a girl to go tell someone then not know what just happened and what was on that ship. She walked slowly and cautiously to the ship, She heard someone breathing hard, the noise was coming from the ship.  
The ship was as big as a classroom, it was black and it had certain parts of the ship that glowed green. Inside the ship was a man well she thought he was, he looked human but something was different about him.He had black hair and brown eye’s and had a weird outfit(He wasn’t wearing the green lantern suit, he isn’t wearing the ring so no suit, he is wearing what his planet wears).  
He slowly and painfully turned his head to see her and he smiled a sweet smile of relief “huh a teenager, that’s new” he said humorously. ‘What the heck does that mean’ Amanda thought “Oh fine if you don’t want help then goodbye” Amanda said in angry and started stomping away “No wait, I didn’t mean to offend you, please let me explain, My name is Sodam Yat and I was a green lantern and it appears that God has chosen you to be the newest Green lantern ”.  
Amanda stopped and turned “Ok Prove you are a lantern” Sodam yat gave Amanda the lantern and gave her the ring weakly “Trust me, all will be revealed God has chosen you to help people, he see’s bravery in you and knows you will do well”.Amanda couldn’t believe that God would choose her out of all the people on earth, she thought he had to be lying. Sodam yat's eyes were closing, Amanda noticed and started trying to bring him back by putting her hand on his chest and started pumping to keep it alive.  
He died as she did everything she could to help. She stopped when she noticed he stopped breathing.She put the ring on because she felt like it was calling her.  
When she put it on everything went white then she saw her in the middle of nothing but white.She heard someone kindly whisper in her ear “It’s ok Amanda don’t be scared for I have heard your tears of depression and have chosen you to become the example of women” .Amanda turned to see nothing “God why me, I’m just a normal girl” “My child you are so much more, as you know there is no such thing as normal.I promise you that you will be the example of women, you will represent women, you will be the one that will be the justice to the women who were forced into marriage and raped and called concubine in the bible times through your time. You will be loyal and brave and your future offsprings will just as loyal and brave, and your offspring will all be you and your one husband”  
Amanda was still confused, she was still looking around “God this can’t be true, look I’m just a sixteen-year-old girl”, “You are right about one thing,you are 16 but never forget many have done great things younger,Mary was 13 when she had Jesus, trust me, my child, you will be called the Esther and ruth in your time for you are beautiful and are loyal, and you will bring justice to Hagar and all the other women by showing women are not just to give birth but heal, love and give birth for your generation is heading back to the times where women are just to breed for child you are proof of that” Amanda rubbed her eyes then was back to earth with the dead alien in front of her  
Amanda called a friend she knows that lived close to Michigan lake.She grabbed the lantern lamp and puts the ring on her ring finger and waited for her friend.Her friend picked her up and asked “Why were you alone at night in Chicago and where did you get that lamp” Amanda sighed and tucked some hair under her right ear “Don’t ask”.

At 9:30 am Aquaman got the dead lanterns ship out of the lake as Batman and the green a(Hal Jordan) were connecting all the dots together.batman was looking at the dead lanterns ring finger which had no ring on it “What happens to the ring after they die” Batman said dropping the hand not really caring since the lantern is not able to feel pain since he is dead.  
Green Lantern stood looking around to make sure no one is listening but the people who he wants to hear “well when a lantern knows it's going to die it tells the ring to go find someone worthy, then other lanterns explain the newest Lantern and gets the lantern lamp and trains them”.  
Batman nods silently and toughly as usual and brings out a black phone and calls someone on it “Alfred look into the security cameras in Michigan lake around 9:00 pm through 12:00 from yesterday”.”Alright master bruce”. 

It’s 4:00 pm in the Justice league space quarters and all of the members were there-there.Batman was on the computer looking at the cameras in Michigan lake. The green lantern was nervous about having to train the young Lantern, he was hoping to train a guy in his twenty’s at least because it sounded easier for him. Batman stopped and turned.  
“Well, I found who is the newest green lantern and...well Hal you ain’t going to be too happy” Hal ran to see the camera to see a teenage blonde girl trying to help the alien “ “OH COME ON” Hal screamed, everyone looked at him in confusion.


	2. The dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God sends another message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks

I don't own anything, and I don't own this picture, I suck at drawing

Amanda was having a hard time going to sleep.She kept thinking of what happened,why would God choose her when he had so many other options.She kept praying that God would rethink his decision but God chose her and whatever God had planned it would happen. When she finally fell asleep she dreamt she was back in the white void again but something was different.

She could see a brown haired girl around 20 years old,she looked like Amanda’s mom but different .The girl walked to her and Amanda walked backwards scared of the girl,Amanda fell on her butt.The girl laughed and held her hand out to help her back up.

Amanda hesitated to accept the hand but took her hand and got back up “Who are you” Amanda asked confused on why the girl was there “Amanda you really don’t know...I’m your sister” Amanda looked confused ‘this girl isn’t my sister,tiffany had some similar things but she had many differences then this girl’ Amanda thought

The girl smiled and put her hand on Amanda’s shoulder “Amanda don’t you remember that mom had a miscarriage...well I was the miscarriage” The girl explained taking her hand off her shoulder. Amanda never liked to talk about it but...it was true,her mom had a miscarriage and it broke her heart to talk about,she had it between asher and milo .Amanda put her hand on her head trying to take everything at once.

Amanda looked back at the girl “Why..how..what” “Amanda God sent me here to help you understand,ever since abortion came to the world God has been Furious,he is sending you to convince people that God’s creation can not be thrown out like trash, turn Amanda ” Amanda turned. 

Amanda saw hundreds and thousands of children standing alone and crying,Amanda tried to run to them but there was a invisible force ,Amanda fell to her knees looking away crying “This is only a half of the God’s children that were aborted Amanda I’m sorry you had to see this” Amanda couldn’t stop crying “WHY...WHY WOULD GIRLS DO THIS, THEY WERE LIVING HUMANS” Amanda said with tears of sadness and anger.

“Why aren’t they like you...you know happy” Amanda asked trying to take her tears away,her sister looked sadly at her “Amanda this is what they are on earth,in heaven they are singing worshiping God” her sister said looking at the piles of thrown away children.

Amanda looked up again and saw the children were gone,Amanda sighed finally getting off the ground “Amanda women are now being convinced that they are nothing more then sex toys,and that pregnancy is a choice when there are women in the world that would do anything to be a mother as other women are throwing pregnancy away like it’s nothing,this is only one of the many reason’s God want’s you to show example of women. If this goes on soon men will choose if their wives have children or not,men will soon abort a daughter because he wanted a son,this will happen if it goes on,Amanda God sent you to stop women being mistreated and babies being aborted”,Amanda blinked and her sister was gone “God you must be mistaken, I can’t do anything”.

It was silent for just a moment “Child you know I don’t make mistakes, I have chosen you,the descendant of Hagar and Ishmael as justice for how Abraham used her body then after his wife saira had isaac,you will be justice for saria’s jealousy of Ishmael and hagar,you will be justice for abraham throwing his concubine and his son,she may be called his wife in the bible but she was a concubine in his eyes,I weep for those abused and being abused like hagar and esther” Amanda couldn’t believe it “God you know I am dutch,I have no jewish or egyptian in me”

“My child who created you” Amanda gave a confused look

“Um well..you” 

“Yes,which means I know all your past relatives and relatives and every future relative” 

 

Amanda woke up in a cold sweat,she looked around to be back in her room.’ Amanda got up and noticed it was 7:30 am ‘huh I don’t normally wake up that early on saturdays,I must really have been tired’ Amanda thought. Did that dream really happen, was that what her sister be if she wasn’t a miscarriage. Amanda went to eat breakfast,her mom and dad were at her grandma’s house helping her with her medicine.After she ate she put on a green v-neck shirt and long jeans, and she had her long blonde hair in a bun.

Amanda heard a knock on the door,she opened the door to see...The green lantern,Batman, and Wonder Woman. Amanda had a shocked look on her face “Umm h-h-hello ummm is s-o-something wrong” Amanda said stuttering while blushing. Batman looked around “Are your parent’s here” “Um I don’t feel comfortable telling you” “Amanda I know they aren’t please let us in” Batman ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and like


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems depressing at first but I promise it ends well

I don’t own anything and these aren't my pics because I suck at drawing

“So you can’t take this ring off,” Amanda asked Hal who was the green lantern currently. Hal sighed and sat down on her couch with Batman and Wonder woman watching just standing.  
“Amanda, you can’t just choose not to be a lantern, God chose you to do something,we need to know if he spoke to you, a rare amount of green lanterns have God speak to them when they put on the ring, if he did speak to you please tell us unless he not to” Hal gently put his hand on her shoulder looking into her eyes.  
“He..he did speak to me, he said that I was going to be the justice and example to mistreated women and to the aborted children of the world.I don’t think he was right,I mean when I wear a pro-life shirt people look away, and when I say that women were mistreated in the bible and that we are forgetting the past and every time God’s people forgot him they were punished my bible teacher just ignores me” Amanda told not looking at the Green Lantern. They all just looked at Amanda  
“Amanda...do you have any idea how rare it is to have God speak to you, He has never been wrong,” Wonder Woman said in amazement.  
“I mean I am amazed God would talk to me but I don’t think I am a good choice, I mean..I’m a girl and how many girls besides mary are known for good deeds, Sarah told her own husband to sleep with another woman and Esther was a sex slave that was Queen and waited on her husband while he slept with 80 other women” Amanda said wanting to not believe any of it, to be honest, she loved that God chose her but she was too stubborn . Hal looked at Amanda and got up.They went to the door but Hal stopped   
“Amanda tomorrow we start training, you may not believe God chose you but...I do and I can see why he chose you,you are stronger then you think”Hal said as he left,Amanda jaw was dropped.  
Amanda went to her barn and looked out the window,she didn’t know what to do.She was playing with her ring when she heard someone.  
“Child why are you scared” God asked, Amanda, turned but only saw her barn no one else was there.  
“God I.. I can’t do this,I’m a girl and men have succeeded in the bible more then women” Amanda said trying to get everything straight in her mind of whether to be happy or scared.  
“My child Husband’s lead their wives, Men don’t rule over women for I rule the men and women- husbands lead and protect over their wives. My people are forgetting that like you have.Don’t you remember Esther or Deborah. I made women loving,caring,and mothering,don’t forget that women can learn to defend. Esther was able to fool the foolish man that called himself "king" by her beauty and Deborah told Barak that the Lord God of Israel commanded him to lead an attack against the forces of Jabin king of Canaan and his military commander Sisera and used her bravery to go with Barack” God said in a sweet and fatherly way. Amanda was scared and tried to think of a reason to get out of it like moses did.  
“I haven’t done any good like my sister has, maybe choose her son Deacon, he will most likely be as social and brave as his mom,” Amanda said trying to compromise with God even though she knew once God had it planned it would happen.  
“Your nephew Deacon will forever be safe but he is not who I chose,Amanda what does your name mean in the bible” God asked,Amanda was confused.  
“It means gift of God but why ask when you know the answer,” Amanda said wishing God would be less confusing   
“Like Elijah, your name is not a coincidence. You try to love all that seem lost, and try to love everyone.. Have you ever noticed your temptations to help others, many do not have these temptations.I have given you a caring heart just as your offsprings will and your nephew and future niece.” God said in a caring and fatherly way. Amanda knew what she had to choose.  
“I’ll do it,” Amanda said with a warm smile

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and like and remember God loves all of you because you are his child.


End file.
